Plymouth Voyager
Year-to-year changes 1994 For this model year, the front-wheel-drive Plymouth Voyager received a host of improvements designed to keep it on top of the market segment that it shares with its near-twin, the Dodge Caravan. 1995 In 1995, Plymouth is content with small improvements designed to keep the Voyager in best-seller form while the company prepares for next year's major redesign. Significant changes for the 1995 Plymouth Voyager include an optional refined 4-speed optional automatic transaxle and a revised remote keyless-entry system. Antilock brakes are now standard equipment on LE models, and engines that use compressed natural gas (CNG) as a fuel are now a regular production option. Plymouth also has realigned and upgraded equipment availability throughout the Voyager line. Positioned right in the heart of the minivan market, the Plymouth Voyager is designed for family-oriented buyers who prize versatility and dependability. Key competitors include the Dodge Caravan, Ford Aerostar and GMC Safari, as well as Chevrolet's Astro and Lumina. The base engine remains the 2.5-liter inline 4-cylinder. Optional engines include the 3.0-liter sohc V6, a 3.3-liter ohv V6 and the 3.8-liter ohv V6. For 1995, the base transmission is a 3-speed automatic. A 4-speed automatic overdrive transmission is optional. The 5-speed manual has been dropped. The Voyager is available in three trim levels, base, SE and LE, in either standard size or the longer-wheelbase Grand Voyager, which has more cargo room. The Voyager also offers an all-wheel-drive option. 1996 Like its near-twin Caravan, the totally redesigned Voyager is available with a 113.3-in. wheelbase or as the 119.3-in. wheelbase Grand Voyager. Powertrain choices include four engines, all of which operate on regular unleaded fuel: the base dohc 16-valve 2.4-liter (first seen in Cirrus and Stratus sedans) and three V6 engines_the Mitsubishi-sourced sohc 12-valve 3.0-liter and the ohv 3.3-liter and 3.8-liter engines of record. Transaxle choice is limited to a 3-speed automatic and an electronically controlled 4-speed automatic. The LE trim has been expunged, paring the line to Voyager, Voyager SE, Grand Voyager and Grand Voyager SE. The common thread throughout is antilock braking, childproof door locks, dual airbags and no less than eight cup holders, regardless of trim level. To simplify things for the entry-level buyer, Plymouth offers the viscous-coupling all-wheel-drive system only on long-wheelbase versions. Seating accommodations begin at five in the regular Voyager and increase to seven in the Grand edition. With seats removed, cargo space is 146.2 cu. ft. in the short version and 172.3 cu. ft. in the long-wheelbase Voyager. The seats sit on little wheels so that they can be rolled away to storage and more easily removed from the van without tools. Stationed right in the middle of minivan country, the Voyager is designed specifically for families interested in value, versatility and dependability. Those looking for a sliver of diversity or understated haughtiness will invest in the Caravan or Town & Country. The key players in Voyager's circle include the Caravan, Chevy Astro and Lumina, GMC Safari and the Ford Windstar. As Chrysler's entry-level minivan, the Voyager is comparably equipped to its competition but still bereft of common luxuries such as floor mats. The single concession to individuality is the Rallye Decor package, mostly comprising cosmetic tape but also specific alloy wheels and solar-control glass. Retail prices *'$15,520 '(1994 Plymouth Voyager) *'$18,139 '(1994 Plymouth Voyager SE) *'$21,963 '(1994 Plymouth Voyager LE) *'$18,178 '(1994 Plymouth Grand Voyager) *'$19,304 '(1994 Plymouth Grand Voyager SE) *'$21,982 '(1994 Plymouth Grand Voyager SE with all-wheel drive) *'$22,883 '(1994 Plymouth Grand Voyager LE) *'$25,560 '(1994 Plymouth Grand Voyager LE with all-wheel drive) As of late 1994: *'$16,160 '(1995 Plymouth Voyager) *'$18,855 '(1995 Plymouth Voyager SE) *'$23,380 '(1995 Plymouth Voyager LE) *'$18,605 '(1995 Plymouth Grand Voyager) *'$19,595 '(1995 Plymouth Grand Voyager SE) *'$22,270 '(1995 Plymouth Grand Voyager SE with all-wheel drive) *'$23,680 '(1995 Plymouth Grand Voyager LE) *'$25,755 '(1995 Plymouth Grand Voyager LE with all-wheel drive) As of April 4, 1995: *'$19,595 '(1996 Plymouth Grand Voyager SE) Specifications Gallery 95grandvoyager.jpg|1995 Plymouth Grand Voyager minivan 95voyager_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1994-1995 Plymouth Voyager Category:Plymouth Category:Passenger van images Category:Pre-1990s introductions Category:Discontinued in 2000